


Aperitive

by esmerod



Category: Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: Adult Ciel Phantomhive, Aged-Up Character(s), Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Canon Era, Dubiously Consensual Blow Jobs, Groping, M/M, Master/Servant, Sebastian wants to eat Ciel, Touching, UST, Voyeurism, canon AU, secret passageways
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-17
Updated: 2019-12-18
Packaged: 2020-09-06 00:00:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,827
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20282044
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/esmerod/pseuds/esmerod
Summary: Ciel's wedding is imminent, and Sebastian thinks his master needs some tutelage when it comes to the exercise of his marital duties. So, observing the subject matter might help. Ciel's not necessarily a quick study in that area.





	1. Chapter 1

Ciel was working in his study, going through some documents for the Funtom Company when Sebastian entered. He barely looked up while his butler pushed the trolley in and came to a stop right next to his heavy desk. Carefully Sebastian placed a cup in front of his young master and started pouring the tea.

"Tonight, we have a Lemon Balm Tea. I hope it is to your liking." The butler bowed slightly, which was barely acknowledged with a small huff from his master. Only when Sebastian had almost reached the door again, Ciel looked up.

"Prince Soma and Agni are still here?" he asked.

"They are, my Lord. They are residing in the east wing." Sebastian was watching him with his face a mask of polite demureness, but Ciel had known his demonic butler long enough to spot the signs of something lurking behind it. Those eyes were the colour of glowing embers and that meant that he was waiting for Ciel to commit some kind of tactical error or reveal more than he intended.

The young earl turned the cup in his hands and studied the delicate flower pattern. For all intents and purposes, he had already said too much, but it was obvious that the butler knew more than he let on. He always did, but just asking was by far too easy.

He looked up again. "Agni's also residing in those rooms, isn't he?"

Sebastian studied him intently before he answered, "Yes, he is, my Lord."

A heavy silence descended upon the room, and Sebastian observed the young earl who seemed in no hurry to elaborate on his enquiry. The butler let go of his trolley and stood a bit straighter. "Has Mister Agni somehow incurred your displeasure?"

Ciel put the cup down. "He hasn't. I'm merely surprised he isn't lodging in the servant's quarters."

Sebastian raised an eyebrow, but at the same time a knowing smile started playing at the corners of his lips. "It wasn't requested, this time."

"Only this time?" Ciel asked, still faking disinterest.

"No, Prince Soma and Mister Agni have been sharing a room since the beginning of the year."

"I see." Ciel nodded and the heavy silence returned. Sebastian was still studying him intently.

"Do you really, my Lord? Prince Soma wasn't entirely wrong when he called you inexperienced during the wedding preparations." He had put on a playfully innocent mien that didn't change in the slightest when Ciel proceeded to throw the cup at him. "How dare you, you insolent creature?!"

Sebastian caught it nimbly and even succeeded at saving the remaining centimetre of tea that had still dwelled in the cup from getting spilled. Elegantly, he placed it back in front of the young earl who had turned a telling shade of pink.

"Some tutelage in that area would probably be beneficial. Especially in consideration of your approaching nuptials." Sebastian placed a finger on his chin, completely ignoring the young man's shocked expression all the while. "Please meet me at the servants' entrance in twenty minutes. Don't bring a light though. I'll take care of the rest." Then he nodded, placed his gloved hands back on the trolley's handle and pushed it through the door.

Ciel could only stare after him with the most bewildered expression.


	2. Chapter 2

Ciel couldn't believe that he was reduced to sneaking around his own house, in the dark!

He had wanted to ignore the insolent demon, which was the reason why he'd let the twenty minutes pass without even making an attempt at getting up from his chair. However, after another ten minutes had ticked away, the undeniable feeling of restlessness and the weak rationalization of having to know what was going on under his own roof, made him concede and get up anyway.

Sebastian was waiting, as announced, at the servants' entrance. He was holding a small candle in his hand and the flickering flame cast his form in an uncanny twilight. Ciel uttered an unimpressed "hmpf" and crossed his arms in front of his chest. "So, here I am."

The butler smiled and put the index finger of his free hand against his lips. "I'd recommend, my lord, to adjust the volume of your voice. We don't want to attract any unnecessary attention."

Ciel snorted but refrained from commenting. Then, Sebastian took a step to the side and revealed the almost invisible outline of a door. The wallpaper's patterning made it barely discernible, but Ciel had spent his whole life in the Phantomhive manor, so he was well-aware of the existence of the servants' passageways. To call them secret would have been an exaggeration, but traditionally they were used by staff to move about the house unseen, which meant their entrances were designed in a very nondescript way. They also led through the whole building.

Ciel frowned when Sebastian procured a little key and unlocked the door. With a polite gesture he signalled for his master to step inside.

"What's the meaning of this, Sebastian?" Ciel asked in a low voice.

Sebastian locked the door behind them before he answered, "You can regard it as a field research session with educational purposes." He threw Ciel a look the promised nothing good. "And now, young master, please follow the corridor until you reach the turning, then keep left."

Ciel was staring at his butler, still deeply wary, until he finally shook his head and started moving. Lit from behind, his own form threw long shadows over the low-hanging beams and cobwebs. It slowed their progress, but Sebastian didn't seem bothered by it. Occasionally, he offered warning comments about potential tripping hazards and the like. Ciel still didn't have the slightest clue what the destination of their little field trip was.

"We have arrived," Sebastian eventually informed him in a soft voice. Ciel was checking his surroundings, but there was nothing there but dust and spiders. He was almost about to reprimand his butler for this nonsense when the latter pointed towards a small hatch. It was closed, but Ciel finally started to get an inkling of what they were about to do. Sebastian gifted him with a sinister smile.

"I'm going to extinguish the candle now. We wouldn't want anyone to see our light, would we."

Ciel nodded hesitantly. An undeniable tension had taken hold of him; because if he'd traced their steps correctly, they were now in the east wing, right behind the wall that separated them from the guest bedroom.

The light went out and it became dark. Ciel could hear how the hatch was opened. The noise was muted, barely noticeable for someone who wasn’t paying attention, yet it still felt like a thunderclap to him. Sebastian took hold of his arm and ushered him in front of the hatch so he could see what was going on in the room behind it.

The guest bedroom was painted in blue twilight, and the silhouettes of two men were traced by the winter moon that shone his cool light through the ceiling-high windows. Ciel took a deep breath. His instincts told him to retreat from the hatch, but Sebastian's unrelenting hand kept him locked in place. It had taken his eyes a moment to adjust, but he recognized the blue shades clearly now.

Soma and Agni… or rather Soma, who was sitting astride Agni's lap, wearing nothing but some white linen trousers.

A silent "oh" escaped Ciel's mouth, and Sebastian's grip on his shoulder intensified.

"Due to your tardiness, we, unfortunately, missed the beginning. But I'm sure you'll be able to follow the proceedings anyway." Sebastian especially enunciated the word _proceedings,_ and Ciel could almost hear the smug grin on his butler's face. The young earl gritted his teeth, but eventually 'the proceedings' in the room proved to be quite captivating indeed. It had Ciel stare in shocked wonder as Agni's hands started roaming over Soma's back, who, in return, was breathlessly moaning his lover's name.

Ciel's eyes widened and a slight sheen of red started spreading over his cheeks. He observed how Soma threw his arms around Agni's strong shoulders and buried his face in the crook of his neck.

Now really, that was… Ciel had no words for it.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I apologize for the delay, RL has been very busy.

And while Ciel seemed to have no words for it, Agni most certainly did.

He whispered sweet nothings into his lover's ear, formulated in a language the young earl couldn't understand. It sounded significant, and Ciel, almost instinctively, leaned closer to the hatch as if that made things clearer.

Next to him, Sebastian chuckled. "Mister Agni has a penchant for pathos," he explained without really saying anything. Ciel could only turn up his mouth in displeasure, while in the meantime the displays of affection in the other room continued. Sebastian eventually seemed to take pity on his young master because he started translating in a low voice: "You are my sun, moon and stars. I'd surrender my eternal existence…" he paused and listened.

"I'd surrender my eternal existence only to be blessed with the allowance to touch your divine skin."

Ciel snorted. Now really, he didn't like admitting it, but Sebastian was right, Agni had indeed a penchant for pathos. Who in their right mind wanted to hear such an overly sentimental nonsense?

That question, however, was answered rather quickly by Soma, who pulled Agni in for a passionate kiss. Which had the tightly wound heat return to Ciel's belly with a pang, and he was once again reduced to speechless staring. All of this was really…

Ciel shook his head. To kiss a servant in such a way… It was… It was completely inappropriate!

Anxiously he shifted from one foot to the other. He had always known the relationship between the Indian prince and his butler was different from the one between himself and Sebastian, but still, this wasn't what he'd expected. A part of him wanted to turn around and ask Sebastian how long this had been going on, but the two men in his guest room had apparently just decided to get up from their embrace and rid themselves of their remaining clothes, displaying them in all their naked glory. It left Ciel open-mouthed and flushed, all the questions on his lips completely forgotten.

Soma had his back towards him, but it was Agni who drew Ciel's attention. His naked body was painted in wan moon light, which brought out the defined lines of his torso even more. Up until this moment, the question what was hiding underneath the Indian butler's clothes had never been particularly prominent on Ciel's mind; yet here he was, and the only fitting comparison he could think of was Michelangelo's David. He had to take another deep breath.

Sebastian's grip on his upper arm intensified. It made the young earl turn from the lovers and try to yank it free – with little success though. Instead Sebastian gently moved him to the right and came to stand right behind him. Ciel wasn't exactly sure how much he liked this development. His butler's body heat engulfed him like stifling coat, and that left him torn between directing his attention back to the lovers in his guest room and thrusting his bony elbow into his butler's gut. Eventually he decided to go for the former, because the thought of Sebastian – if only out of spite – making a noise that would alert the two men of their presence was enough to keep him from doing it.

Back in the guest room, the situation had progressed to Soma sitting astride Agni's lap and pushing him into a lying position. Ciel's eyes widened while his gaze stayed glued to the all the exposed skin. It reminded him in an irrefutable manner of how close Sebastian was standing and had him slip a finger under his own too tight collar. Sebastian chuckled but then carefully slid his arms around the young earl, generously lending his assistance in opening the uppermost button of his white shirt.

Ciel huffed, but secretly didn't mind feeling a tad less confined. Especially since Soma had proceeded to grab for Agni's penis and was now in the process of massaging it. For a short moment Ciel could barely believe his eyes. He blinked and leant in closer. Behind him Sebastian closed the ranks and pressed his body against Ciel's. It had the young man seriously reconsider the elbow and gut idea, which was, however, dismissed just as quickly as it had appeared when Soma went on to lower himself onto Agni's member…

"What?" The word escaped Ciel's lips involuntarily.

"You had better pay attention now, young master. This could prove to be very educational," Sebastian whispered right next to his ear so Ciel could feel his hot breath on his skin.

In his guest room Soma had begun riding Agni, little moans accompanying the rhythmic movements while his loose hair bobbed along and all of it was painted in cold winter light. Ciel felt completely mesmerized by the image, and a good deal scandalized but that didn't stop the heat from pooling in his stomach.

"How?" he asked without fully realising he'd said it out loud.

"Well, with the correct preparation the human body is capable of great flexibility. Of course, you should never attempt anything like this without the proper aids," Sebastian retorted in his best schoolmaster tone while his hands were roaming Ciel's sides, making the young man squirm under his touch. "Naturally, with female partners the to be penetrated orifice differs."

Ciel blinked, then blinked again. Sebastian's words were echoing in his head, not really making any sense, until…

"How dare you!" He vehemently pushed Sebastian off. "Of course, I know what's…"  
Sebastian chocked Ciel's objections by urgently pressing a hand over his mouth. "You're too loud, young master," he whispered, "hey will hear you."

Ciel shook his head and tried to get rid of the butler's hand, but down in his guest room the activities had gone suspiciously quiet. Soma and Agni had stopped in what they were doing, and the Indian prince was turning his head in their direction.

Oh no! What had he done?! Ciel could feel the panic rising.

"Did you hear that?" Soma asked. Their voices were muted but considering the current circumstances it was clear what their exchange was about. Agni's answer remained unintelligible to Ciel, but as Sebastian's iron grip around his mouth began to slacken, it probably meant that the two were none the wiser.

"Must be rats, I guess," Soma said and shrugged before he leant back in and braced his hands against Agni's torso.

Meanwhile, Ciel couldn't help the disdainful expression twisting his face. Rats? In Phantomhive Manor? Now really, his home was impeccable! Sebastian seemed to be sharing that sentiment because a low snort could be heard before he bent forward and whispered conspiratorially, "His Highness seems to think he's still in India."

Ciel ignored the remark and took a deep breath. For now, they had been lucky.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Leave a comment and let me know what you think ♥


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Have an early Christmas present, enjoy ♥

On the other side of the wall the lovers returned to their activity. Drenched in wan moonlight Soma started moving, his hips gyrating sensually against Agni, chasing a common rhythm. Ciel would never have thought it possible but he had to admit that the image of those two naked bodies held an almost hypnotic appeal. It was the loose hair, bobbing along with every movement, the low noises, the beads of sweat; all of it quickened his own heartbeat and had him breathe heavily through his opened mouth. He felt hot, and the tension pooling in his stomach had him shift from one foot to the other again.

Sebastian was back to crowding him from behind, only this time it was very clear that the young earl wasn't the only one affected by the events. Something long and definitely very hard was rubbing against his backside, and a part of Ciel felt instantly compelled to fly up in a rage and blare reprimands at his butler. Yet, the not so small – actually quite big – evidence that he wasn't alone in his reaction to the heated proceedings in his guestroom had him swallow his words and a self-deprecating grin started gracing his lips. They were both rotten to the core, spying on Soma and Agni as if they were their own personal entertainment.

And as so often, that butler seemed to be reading his mind because his nimble fingers started roaming Ciel's upper body. "Young master…" His fingers crept to the buttons of Ciel's vest, opened them deftly and started drawing infernal patterns on the white fabric of his shirt.

Ciel took another deep breath. "What are you doing there, Sebastian?"  
  


"You're supposed to learn something," the deep voice whispered seductively next to his ear. "To satisfy a partner during coitus is of the utmost importance for any kind of relationship." Sebastian nodded towards the two men who, in the meantime, had intertwined their finger while Soma was riding Agni relentlessly. The prince's expression reflected pure bliss and small moans escaped his lips. It had Ciel blush furiously.

"Of course, it differs from person to person what is deemed most pleasurable." Sebastian's gloved fingers slipped under the button tape of Ciel's shirt and started tracing the naked skin hiding underneath. A shiver rocked Ciel's body and he took a hasty breath. Sebastian chuckled and continued undoing the buttons that held Ciel's shirt (and sanity) together. "It can be considered a high art to read another person's body correctly and have them crest the highest peaks of lust."

Ciel huffed and hoped he sounded appropriately unimpressed when he gritted out, "Posturing."  
Still, he wasn't quite sure where to turn his gaze, seeing as he was very much caught up in Sebastian's embrace and he wanted to keep an eye on his butler's wandering hands, while at the same time the scene on the other side of the wall seemed to be reaching its literal climax.

"Posturing? Young master is accusing me without having any proof of the contrary." Ciel could hear the smugness in his voice. "I dare say that I'm very knowledgeable in this area, an expert so to speak." And as if to accentuate his words the tip of his tongue licked along Ciel's outer ear, clearly accompanied by a hint of teeth.

"How dare you?! Who gave you permission for this… this…" Ciel bristled, helplessly clasping his hand over the offended ear. But Sebastian only smiled in the most self-satisfied manner and propped his arm next to Ciel's head, effectively trapping him in place.

"You did, young master," he gestured towards the hatch. "I'm here to teach you something, so watch and learn."

Ciel gulped but still did as he was told. He observed how in his guestroom Soma rose up one last time in unrestrained passion, panting Agni's name, before sinking forward and covering the other man's glistening body with his own. It was over, and Ciel's gaze was glued to their illuminated contours. The heated embarrassment that had taken hold of him had him breathe heavily - almost as heavily as his two exhausted guests – and made him contemplate things that had never crossed his mind before.

All the while Sebastian was looming over him like a dark and sultry shadow, his hands roving up and down his waistband. "Those two are done. Despite his non deniable fighting abilities can Mister Agni's stamina only be considered mediocre, at best.

Ciel still hadn't turned from the picture on the other side of the hatch. Soma was moving sluggishly now and Agni's flaccid member slid out of him, revealing a trickling of semen that had Ciel scrunch up his nose in both fascination and disgust. Somewhat distractedly he mumbled, "And you'd do it better?"

"Oh, I'd be able to do it the whole night… or day. Whatever you prefer." Saying that, Sebastian's hand slid underneath Ciel's waistband touching his crotch.

Ciel's scream was, most certainly, audible in the guestroom, but that had become rather inconsequential right now. "What are you going?!"

Sebastian had fallen to his knees and his iridescent eyes were glistening in the dark. "Teaching you something." With that he leant in and rubbed his face against Ciel's nether regions. Ciel instinctively buried his hands in his butler's black shock of hair and tried to pull him off, but he could just as well have tried to move a rock. "Oh God," he moaned, caught between arousal and despair.

"Wrong department, young master," Sebastian returned mischievously, before pulling down Ciel's trousers and taking him in his mouth.

A barely suppressed gasp escaped Ciel's lips while his hands clawed at Sebastian's hair.  
"Oh God," he repeated. But the butler didn’t answer, instead his infernal tongue was playing with the swollen tip of Ciel's penis. His ministration had perspiration bead on the young man's forehead and made it hard for him to form a coherent thought.

"Why are you doing that?" he pressed out

Sebastian stopped, and Ciel felt irrationally bereaved.

"Why?" He looked up at the earl and his eyes seemed so inhuman Ciel could feel himself shudder again. "Because I desire nothing more than your soul, young master. But you know that." His hand traced Ciel's exposed chest up to his neck and closed his long fingers around his windpipe in a mock threatening way. Ciel could feel his heart beat in his chest like a drum.

"But it isn't quite seasoned enough and the end of our contract not reached yet, so I content myself with a little aperitive: your essence." He threw the young earl a conspiratorial smile which had the latter shake his head in confusion. His essence?

He stared at the kneeling Sebastian whose gaze was once again directed at his exposed and throbbing manhood and apparently was already about to return to his previous activity when Ciel fully processed the meaning of his words. His essence!

"You want to eat me?"

Sebastian nodded. "I'd like nothing better than that."

Now it was Ciel's turn to bestow an evil smile on his butler. With a brutal jerk he pulled his knee up, so it collided harshly with his servant's jaw. Sebastian let go of him and tumbled backwards.

"Wait your turn!" Ciel barked at him. "Your time hasn't come yet and there are no aperitives in the House of Phantomhive!" With that he grabbed his trousers and pulled them back up. As gracefully as possible stalked off – it was a rather awkward endeavour in the wan half-light.

Sebastian wiped the corner of his mouth with a theatrical gesture while he observed the earl leaving. To be honest he was rather surprised he had got as far as he had, seeing as he had originally only accounted for a bit of indecent groping. But it was probably the whole wedding thing and the earl's subsequent insecurity that acted in his favour. A smirk started spreading on Sebastian's lips. He'd continue working on it.

The End

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Leave a comment and let me know what you think!


End file.
